


Milkshakes at 3A.M.

by Adry1412



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, M/M, Milkshakes, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut, What else is new, bottom!daryl, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick doesn't mind Daryl's late night pregnancy cravings When they end with him getting a little something something, if you know what I mean.<br/>Daryl doesn't mind giving Rick some sugar when he was the one who gets the milkshake. Heheh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes at 3A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> For Bri! Long overdue and just the start of many possible one shots of these two having kids haha!  
> I love you hun ^^

"Rick, wake up."

It's earlier and Rick knows it before he even opens his eyes.  
The alarm clock shines red, reading 3:24 a.m. and he swears he's going to snap. Seven months into the pregnancy and he's gotten used to the late night craving and neediness that his husband likes to deny. He tries to close his eyes again, feigning sleep and praying that Daryl will go back to bed.  
But Daryl makes a whine, shaking his shoulder roughly before the bearded man sighs and turns.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I want a milkshake."

He slums an arm over his eyes, groaning. "Daryl, please... I have to go to work in a few hours. Can it wait?"

As if in queue, his lover's stomach growls and he peeks an eye as Daryl rubs over his swollen belly. It's endearing, pulling at his lips, the sweet thoughts of their soon to be son entering the world.  
It's been a rough pregnancy, morning sickness ravaging Daryl's body and mind, making him nervous and fearful. He doesn't like to think about the days Daryl had spent curled on himself, protective arm across his stomach and crying, afraid of the endless horrendous possibilities that could happen to the baby.  
Rick wouldn't admit it, but he had been just as afraid. Not just for the baby, but for his husband as well. Every notion that something may had been wrong had made Rick jump and hold Daryl close. He'd spent many days holding Daryl's hair back and praying to whatever God would listen to protect his lover and their unborn baby.

A small, weak voice pulls him from his thoughts. "Please, Rick? I know it's late, but I really want a strawberry milkshake and I know McDonald's is open and they have them."

He doesn't know if it was that sweet, soft voice Daryl had used or the way his slender hand trembled as it rubbed his stomach, but he gave in. He couldn't deny Daryl when his requests were so gentle, so shy that they pulled at every single heart string.  
Screw it, what's a few minutes of lost sleep. Especially compared to the endless days of happiness Daryl has, and will continue, to bring him. Getting up, he pulls on some flip flops and grabs his keys as Daryl calls out to him, thanking him. He waves his husband off, smiling a little and trudging to the door.

\---  
A short trip to the McDonald's drive thru with a tired man at the register giving Rick a weird look, strawberry milkshake riding shotgun, and Rick's back.  
Daryl's waiting, laying on his back with pillows propped behind him. He's smiling, running his hands over his big belly and his eyes are bright, beautifully peaceful when they meet Rick's.  
"Having a mommy moment?"

"He's kicking."

Rick can't help but smile wide, sitting next to Daryl and resting a palm on his belly. A kick, hard and determined hits his hand and he laughs. "He's strong. Probably gonna be a football player."

Daryl giggles, "Yeah, right. Soccer player, more likely." He drinks from his milkshake, eyes falling closed and melting into his mountain of pillows. "Goddamn, this is good."

Rick laughs, stroking Daryl's arm gently. "You happy now? Now that I've lost sleep and will be cranky at work?"

Daryl laughs, "Very." He smirks, resting his hand over Rick's and licks his bottom lip. He flashes his eyes upward, starring at Rick from his lashes. It's an arousing act and Rick is drawn in, feeling himself react. "Wanna lose some more sleep?"  
He knows it's wrong, playing into Daryl's act. His hormones have been crazy, mood swings making him uncontrollable and nerve wracking. But he can't help but pull his husband into a kiss, craving more of what had got them into this situation.

He remembers when they have tried to get pregnant. Daryl being a wild beast, wanting more and more of Rick, begging for his thirst to be quenched. In the short time the doctor had given them to conceive, Rick hadn't even been able to move. Every moment away from his husband making the mousey man paranoid and quick to drag him back.  
Every day was spent in bed, Daryl milking Rick dry for every drop and not stopping until it hurt. He smirks when he remembers the times he had placed an ice pack on his groin while Daryl laid in a precarious position. Legs up against the wall and hips lifted onto a pillow with his eyes closed.  
"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you laying like that?"

"It helps to get you pregnant. Leads the sperm and stuff the right direction."

Rick had laughed, saying it sounded like bullshit but Daryl had insisted. Said he had read it online that laying like that helped. Of course, Rick had laughed and asked d he believed everything he read on the Internet, but ultimately let it go. Daryl just looked so happy. A soft smile and rubbing his belly, almost feeling for the baby that wasn't there yet.  
So he didn't question it. Every time Rick needed a break, his husband would lift his legs and prop his hips, eyes closing in an almost meditated state to "help" himself get pregnant faster.

\---  
"Whatcha laughing at?"

Rick buries his smile in Daryl's shoulder, kissing the soft skin as he works his fingers in his husband.  
"Nothing, sweetheart. Just wonderful memories."  
Daryl huffs, but pushed back onto the digits. He's on his side, pillow wedged between his knees and one hand gripping the bedsheets. His other held his belly, rubbing it gently and Rick wonders if their boy is still kicking, if he can somehow sense his mother's eagerness.

Rick works slow, teasing his opening gingerly while he kisses the pale neck exposed to him. Soft moans mix with his groans when he digs his fingers in deeper, finding that sweet spot that he knows makes Daryl's toes curl and back arch. At least, it used to make his back arch before the pregnancy destroyed any and all of Daryl's flexibility.  
He removes his fingers, absent mindlessly wiping them on the bed spread before smearing more lube onto his cock and pressing. He doesn't breach, not yet, not until Daryl rocks back onto him. It doesn't take long, his lover desperate after the several months without any kind of sexual touch.  
It's deliberately slow, Rick feeling the burning hot heat wrapped around him when pushes forward. Daryl reacts amazingly, just like he remembers. The rocking back and tiny moans falling into the pillow. He's trembling, shoulder shaking as he grips the sheets harder. Rick shushes him, rubbing his arm and kissing his shoulder.  
He's plastered against Daryl's back, not wanting to pull back too far and detach from his lover. Every rocking motion pressing his cock against that bundle of nerves that has Daryl gasping and hiding his flush face. Rick's breath is hot on his husband's neck and he knows it's driving Daryl wild, the possibility of a love bite, a mark, left to proclaim their love to the world.  
He laughs when it happens, when his hand slips from Daryl's hip and he's holding onto the swollen belly. He's rubbing it, feeling his son move inside his lover's body, and he can't help but smile. Daryl is watching him, a shy smile before pushing back for more.

It's intoxicating, getting to enjoy Daryl's body when he's so placid. He's so helpless, stomach too heavy to go very far and Rick isn't sure why he's so aroused by that fact. But he is. To see Daryl stuck in the house, his usually boney body full and plush, curves visible where there once were none. Every inch is soft and Rick can't help but adore them all. He's watched his husband's body change, his face become softer, color filling his cheeks and lips becoming fuller. His eyes are brighter now, bags not as obvious and Rick wonders how it's possible. He wonders how it's possible that Daryl had somehow gotten even more attractive than he always was, how he had become so blinding beautiful Rick couldn't look away. Daryl was always gorgeous, always beautiful, but now he seemed so...alive. He was thriving in the midst of a hectic pregnancy. Rick is convinced that that must be what real strength and beauty is.

He tosses the thought aside and nibbled Daryl's neck, running his hands over every soft inch he can reach, enjoying the minute details of his lover's body.  
They rock together and Rick is in heaven. Every movement is absolutely perfect, every second warming his lower belly and bringing him closer to the edge. Daryl's close too, he can feel his rim flutter and his sugar sweet moans become more high pitched, his flush covering his face and chest.  
Daryl's begging, bringing his hand down to stroke himself. It's clumsy, his belly to big to even see his feet, let alone touch himself properly. Rick chuckles, pulling one arm under Daryl's chest to hold him even closer as he jerks his husband. He's still gentle, not squeezing too hard but picking up the pace of his hips. Daryl's a mess, gripping his stomach and panting hard into the pillow as Rick pushes forward, hard and quick. He loves this, being in complete control and he knows Daryl likes it too, the way he's moaning and giving himself completely to his black haired husband.  
They spill together, Daryl clenching hard on Rick and drawing every drop of cum from his balls. They're panting, bodies boneless and jelly like as try to catch their breaths, neither letting go of the other just yet.

It's the come down that Rick enjoys the most. When they face each other, kissing tenderly and whispering sweet nothings. When rouge hands caress sweaty skin and every goose bump is on display.  
They talk to the baby, giggling apologizes for the bump ride and bullshit promises to never do it again. They talk about the baby, possible names and the future sound of pitter pattering feet around their house. They talk about possible siblings, giving them a brother or sister to hang out with.  
Daryl laughs, calling Rick a pervert for already wanting to make more babies before their first is even born. It's light hearted, Rick stating that he would give Daryl many, many children to care for and Daryl smacking his arm and threatening to kick his ass if he tries to get him pregnant again. He knows he's lying, his own mind made up on having more so long as Rick fathers them.  
In all the world, in every crevice of the earth and universe, Daryl can't imagine a better father than his handsome husband. And Rick couldn't imagine a better mother for his children than the brown haired man who had stolen his heart all those years ago.  
So neither of them think twice when the doctor asks, them on their next visit, if they are planning on having anymore children.


End file.
